Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Amaryuu-no-Reichi
Summary: What can we do when the balance of Fate shifts? Caught in events set in motion long before his birth Danny struggles to find answers in a world he fears he no longer knows. Slash.
1. Chapter Zero: Progress of OCs

Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

By: Amaryuu-no-Reichi

Summary: What can we do when the balance of Fate shifts? Caught in event set in motion long before his birth Danny struggles to find answers in a world he fears he no longer knows.

~O.C. Profiles~

Character profiles: Villains.

Name: Wyren (The Puppet king)

Age: 57 (Appears 26)

Gender: Male

Appearance: Wyren is a Tall willowy man with shoulder length Black hair and cold silver eyes. He is normally adorned in black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt accompanying the ensemble. A white doctor's trench/lab coat is also normally worn with it along with black boots. Except for the first few chapters of this story where he dons Beige almost cream colored suit and a blood red shirt and tie and black shoes. His face is shaped in a way reminiscent to a hawk with a long sharp nose and thin boney cheeks.

Special Abilities: Wyren is a human psychic driven insane by his powers and circumstances later in his life. He through experiments performed on he performed on himself over the course of the years has also gained the ability to transform into a spectral creature called Fenrir. And through because if this he later found that he had lost the ability to age.

Affiliations: He is the leader of an organization called L.O.T.T and he has a grudge against the Fenton's for destroying his life so many years past. You see he was a colleague of theirs and his wife now deceased was a good friend of Maddie's. He blames Maddie for her death. But his case against them did not stand in court and attempts on their lives landed him life in maximum security prison. He lost everything he had left after his arrest and trial to the Fenton's who sued him on top of pressing charges. But Wyren didn't stay in prison six years years after his arrest he vanished from his prison cell and hasn't been seen since and is presumed dead by many and in a way he is.

Natural Abilities: He has the ability to manipulate the thoughts and feelings of others along with telepathy and telekinesis. His ability has grown so powerful due to "outside" help he can now crush the minds of those he manipulates leaving them a drooling vegetable after his use for them has ended.

~Second Villain Profile~

Name: Symphony (The shade of Strings) Real name Psychrós.

Age: Unknown

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black hooded specter reminiscent of the old pictures of Death.

Bio: Symphony is an Evil specter seemingly in the employ of Wyren. He plays a loyal servant doing most of Wyren's dirty deeds. He has no qualms in killing for his "master" and does it in the most horrifying way possible purely for his own entertainment. His powers make his murders even more gruesome for the victim.

Power: His powers allow him to control up to seven people completely like puppets on strings. His puppets have a tendency to end up dead after their use has ended and the death is usually gruesome and or exceedingly vicious.

Affiliations: He is currently in the "employ" Of Wyren but of course that may be subject to change soon enough.

~Supporting Characters (Good)~

Name: Namida (Oracle of fate)

Age: Ageless (rumored to be over 6000 years old appears 23)

Gender: Female

Appearance: (Link will be posted in profile.)

Bio: Lady of Castle Asguard. She works with clockwork in his tower nothing else is known about her except she favors Danny phantom. Why she's willing to help him is a mystery.

Powers: Oracle Cards, Defense magic, Fate healer & reader. She can also project powerful force fields. In fact they are powerful enough to withstand a ghostly wail though they can do nothing for the shear noise the attack projects and the shield can only withstand _**One**_ wail.

(More will be posted as Story progresses)


	2. Prologue 1 of 3: Plans set in Motion

Prologue 1 of 3: Plans set in motion

././

Amaryuu-no-Reichi

Disclaimer: I only own my charters mentioned in Chapter Zero. I don't own Danny phantom or teen titans and I probably don't own anything you recognize in this story.

AN: Okay after a few years of trying to update my writing style I've decided to revise tis story and all of its chapters.

././

~Amity Park: Midnight~

It's midnight a lone figure in a white trench coat and beige suit stands on a roof top across from the Fenton home. If one would venture closer they would see that the figure is that of a young man. This man has a handsome face and startling silver eyes that are brought out more by the long, straight raven hair that adorns his head. Many would find him attractive -at first glance- what with his perfectly shaped eyebrows, lips, and nose giving an aristocratic air. That is if not for the twisted smile that adorned those lips or the cold, cruel fire lighting his silver eyes completing his frightening visage. His lips part as he gives of an insane laugh as his eyes come to rest upon the Fenton home. Soon another figure appears before him making his smile grow. The figure dressed in a black hooded cloak bows to the first as a soft cruel voice asks of him.

"Is it done?" the hooded figure nods

"Yes master Wyren" The figure hisses softly.

"Soon the ghost boy shall be yours to command... your loyal Poppet just like his sister and his parents..." Wyren laughs greatly pleased.

"Excellent! Most excellent! Finally after years of waiting I'll have what I've wanted most in this world." Wyren croons as he turns away from the Fenton home.

"Come Symphony." he calls to the hooded one.

"We have much work to do before the night is done." Symphony nods taking a hold of his master fazing them out of sight.

"Yes 'master' much work to be done. Much work indeed."

././

~ Unknown location~

Much later Symphony floats before a being with vindictive glowing red eyes.

"So is the first stage of the plan complete?" The shadow being asks and its eyes light in glee when the shade nods faithfully.

"Yes master the Human and the others have proven most useful indeed. The two who would interfere a have been barred from this dimension and it will take weeks before they break free and by then it will be too late. Master's energy was most helpful in this venture it gave all the energy needed to do what must be done."

"Excellent my faithful servant I have another task for you I want you to find me a book." The figure ordered looking thoughtful

"A book master?"

"Yes it is called the Almanac of Dimensions and it is being held in a museum located in a city called Jump. Bring it to me my servant. Do _**not**_ fail me." The being hissed Voice dripping unpleasant indications of what would happened if Symphony failed him.

"Yes master I will not fail you." Symphony bows and vanishes.

"This world and all worlds including the ghost world will be mine it is only a matter of time." The figure murmurs to the surrounding darkness.

././

~end of chapter~

././

A Poppet it is an old word for a hand sewn doll.

AN: I know it's still short but like before I intended to be that way I had originally planed for Symphony's true master to show up much late in the story but I decided to add him here for continuity in the later chapters. That book is important do remember it.


	3. Prologue 2 of 3: Discoveries

Prologue 2 of 3: Discoveries

'***~***

Amaryuu-no-Reichi

Disclaimer: See Last chapter.

"This is talking."

'_These are thoughts.'_

'***~***

"SHIT!" Danny cursed as he dodges another blast from the hooded specter before him.

_'This guy's insane'_ he thought bitterly gazing at the gaping hole in the pavement left by the blast warily.

'_And, much stronger than Plasmius could ever __**hope**__ to be.'_ And soon there was no more time for thinking as another bolt was sent his way. Danny barely managed to get out of the way in time it impacted with the furniture store behind him. At least most of the town's people had enough sense to run away as the fighting started and no one had been killed in _**that**_ blast. Danny had no time to be thankful though as another was lobbed his way just as he finished dodging the first.

'_No time to dodge. Please let this work. Nothing else has.'_ Danny grimaced remembering the other failed attempts to defend himself and he hoped this one worked. Saying his prayers Danny threw up his ecto-sheild barely fast enough to deflect the blast.

'_That worked marginally better this time.'_ Danny mused as he was sent flying through a building from the sheer force of the blast was getting a little tired of that last bit.

'_What does this guy even want anyway? I mean I'm minding my own business enjoying the fact that at least I don't have any ghosts to deal with on top of everything else and this dude shows up with a chip on his should twice no triple the size of Vlad's ego. But wait there's more! Then he just decides he doesn't like that way I was looking at him or something cause he suddenly decides to hand me my ass on a silver platter.'_ Danny grumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of the rubble of what used to be the town hall a white halo hovering about his waist before disappearing.

'_Great, just __**Great**__.'_ Danny gripes forcing his battered body to take flight. Answer could come later he reasoned after for now he had to try and reverse the dire situation he was in.

'_This is __**so**__**not **__fair.'_ Danny groaned as he waited for his enemy to take his next move. If he didn't finish the fight soon he knew he was done for and what that meant for the people of Amity he didn't know. What he did know was that this battle ad been going on for hours and he was to the bone exhausted while his impromptu opponent still looked fresh as a freaking daisy. Danny was going over his limited options before his and the hooded specter's attention were grabbed by a familiar, to Danny any way, shout.

"Why god?" He groaned as he looked at the familiar figures of his parents staring up at them from the streets. At least they weren't going to attack him just yet Danny mused. It seemed they were more concerned with looking for survivors trapped in the totaled buildings first. But, the look in his mother's eyes promised pain and suffering later. Danny turned his eyes back to his opponent only to be blindsided by a solid punch to the face.

'_Note to self, eyes on current enemies first Fenton. Everything else comes afterward.'_ he thought as he sailed backwards into the building behind him.

'_Why did it have to be the furniture store?'_ Danny asks as he pulls himself out of the broken couch he had landed on. The halo flashed around his waist again and Danny had to fight to keep his transformation stable this time.

'_I don't have much energy left. I take another hit like that and its over plus I get exposed to the entire city. I have to end this now.'_ Danny dragged himself out of the broken store window cutting his hands on the glass on the way out. But, Danny paid the wounds no heed.

'_If I do that here I'm going to lose my transformation no matter what I do after. And, if he hits me like that again we get the same result.'_ Danny mused as he scanned the building for any signs of life. The buildings behind the specter where thankfully empty he noted. '_So no worries about human collateral damage thankfully.'_ Danny sighed keeping his eyes on his enemy who seemed to be content just sitting there watching him for now.

'_Mom and dad were going to find out eventually.'_ Danny sighed mentally

'_So they might as well find out now.'_ Danny muttered taking a deep breath gathering the rest of his energy and channeled every emotion he could in into the mix and wailed devastating everything in his path. It was a beautiful in a way, the stark simplicity of the destruction he left in his wake, and it earned him awe, fear, and hate from every eye watching. Energy spent Danny let himself fall to his knees as he searched for is enemy who was nowhere in sight and out of his sense's range if it had survived. Sighing in exhaustion he let the silver halo form around his body transforming him back into Daniel Fenton once more. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him where the faces of his mother and father one contorted in rage the other in hate.

'_I am __**so**__ boned.'_

_'***~***_

On the outskirts of town the black shade laughed…

'***_***

An: Hopefully that reads a little bit better than the previous version so many typos!

Ja!


	4. Prologue 3 of 3: Escape from Hell

Prologue 3 of 3: The Escape from hell.

'***~***

Amaryuu-no-Reichi

'_Symphony speaking through someone else.'_

Disclaimer: see prologue 1 of 3

'***~***

**~with Wyren during the battle~**

Wyren grinned from his vantage point on the balcony of a far building watching through the Binoculars he had brought with him just for the occasion.

"Symphony, you have done _**well**_." He whispers chuckling as he watched the ghost boy fall. His chuckles deepen as he witnesses the rage and hate on the face of the ones who had destroyed his life. Even though he knew it wasn't theirs he laughed. As his laughter fades he turns away from the scene about to ensue and directs his attention to the elaborate chest board laid out before him.

"Finally all the pieces are beginning to fall into place. And, my revenge is almost complete. My dear Ashlyn wait for me." He murmurs absently as he looks over the chessboard sitting at the stool just beside the table.

"Black and white." Wyren murmurs as he strokes his chin. He muses over the board for a while before he picks up a white piece that bears a startling resemblance to Jack Fenton in a suit of amour. Upon closer inspection it seems that all of the pieces black and white bear a resemblance to someone in the real world. Wyren sneers at the piece in his hand resisting the urge to crush it like the disgusting little bug that it was.

"Jack the Knight in _**shining**_ amour." He sneers in disgust as he holds the hated thing up to the light its marble surface shines dully in the midmorning light. With another sneer he sets the piece down in favor of another the one shaped like Maddie dressed as a Templar. With a vindictive smile he snaps the figures head off of its fragile body.

"Madison, the Warrior Bishop. How I wish I could make you suffer still for what you did to my beloved wife." He growls as he again sets the piece down in what looks like the beginning of a chest game. Countenance suddenly solemn he holds up the figurine that is shaped like Jasmine dressed as the lady of justice.

"Jasmine Fenton, the Castle wall. Forgive me for destroying all you held dear. Take solace in the fact that at in the afterlife you may finally find peace." He sets her down gently on the board in favor of Tuckers piece. Tucker himself is dressed as peasant wielding a wooden sword, a Pawn.

"Foley, the unwitting Pawn. Do not fear you will not have to live with your betrayal." He smirks and places Tucker in the very front of the white line. His smirk deepens as the light hits the marble body of Sam's piece dressed as a stately gothic queen.

"Ah, yes... Samantha Mason the gothic queen. Should I leave you in the knowledge that it will be your betrayal that finally breaks the hero's heart? No. Do not worry, _**I am not so cruel**_." He glances at the figure that stood beside her in this strange little game. It is a unique piece in that it is the only one to bear any color at all two green gems shine in it eyes as the light hits them.

"No, I am not so cruel. Soon you will be free of the taint and torment your parents have wrought and all your pain will come to a blissful end. My little puppet king, the instrument your families ruin." He laughs cruelly as he sets the chess board for its game.

"What a game this will turn out to be. Eh, Symphony?" he asks the specter floating beside him.

"Yes master Wyren what a game it shall be..." he hisses silently a sinister smile stretching across his lips as he drapes his arms over the man shoulders in a dark embrace. The man gasps as light flees from his eyes.

"But is it a game I'm afraid you can no longer have be part of. But not to worry your power will not go to waste my 'master'." Symphony whispered into the man's ears as he destroys the man's soul leaving him an empty broken shell.

"Ashlyn..." The man whispers softly and then he knew no more. The man's body and the shade vanish from the scene only laughter left in their wake and the incomplete game of chess the only sign of their existence.

On the chest board the black king moves…

'***~***

~in Maddie's head~

_Maddie couldn't believe her eyes the ghost boy 'Inviso-bill' was her son! After a little thinking she guessed it made sense all of their ghost equipment had...another voice suddenly interrupts her thoughts. _

_'No. it does not make sense. NO. It is __**not **__alright.' It hisses softly voice soothing like the lullabies her mother use to sing._

'_What?' Maddie started where had that voice come from? It didn't sound like one of the voices that usually occupied her head._

'_I am you Maddie. we are we...' it whispered soothingly. The voices' incoherent whispering soothed her in to a state of bliss, dreamy bliss._

_'Yes' she thought dazedly caught in the voice's spell. She remembered this voice now a few weeks back it had appeared and after that life had been better._

_'I know you, you are Me.' she thought dazedly._

_'Yes.' it whispered sweetly._

_'That boy is not your son.' Maddie started still within the voices' spell dread ran through her veins like ice water._

_'If he is not my Danny then where is my boy? Where IS HE!' she screeched into the confines of her mind fear and worry overcoming her once rational mind._

'_Your boy is no more...' it whispered sadly. Maddie fought back tears _

_'No. that isn't true not my baby not my Danny.' she denied not wanting to believe it to be true. _

_'Yes!' the voice howled in anguish and the tears flowed anew._

'_...and the Ghost boy is the one who killed him...' it whispered hatefully and Maddie's blood burned in her veins...as the rage and hated flowed from the voice into her fueling her sadness, her anger, her pain. _

_'Make him pay' it whispered harshly Maddie nodded... _

_'Yes' she thought 'make him pay...' Maddie looked to her husband and he nodded. Yes the monster would pay for his crimes... and he would pay dearly._

_The wicked voice laughed as he consumed them body and soul…_

_'***~***_

~A week later with Danny~

_'Oh... My head...'_ he groaned mentally as he finally came to. Tiredly, Danny tried to lift his arm to rub his aching temples and was met with resistance. Danny's eyes snapped open the dregs of sleep fleeing from his mind.

'_what's going on?'_ he thought fearfully as he looked down to his left arm to find it shackled to the thing he was lying on with the Fenton ghost cuffs.

_'Oh... Boy...'_ he thought as he tried to move any other part of his body to no avail. All over his body laid all the ghost restraining inventions his parents had ever made even some he didn't remember them making. He wasn't going anywhere. Danny gave up and looked at the all too familiar ceiling. 'The Lab!' he thought with a growing sense of dread.

_'I'm in serious trouble ...'_ he thought as the face of his mother loomed over him features twisted in conniving glee.

_'Very Serious trouble'._

_'***~***_

~Clockworks tower~

Namida sighed as she watched the scene play out before her in her mirror. For some reason Clockworks' pool would not respond to them and the tower was surrounded by Observants. Irritated, she watched as Danny tried to convince his parents that he was and had always been their son but to no avail. No, the two were set on making him pay for crimes he had not committed. And she and Clockwork could nothing to help him. Yet.

"Namida, you knew that this was going to happen." A statement an unwelcome on at that. Namida turned to glare at the ancient form of Clockwork. Sighing, Namida nodded glare falling in the face of that patient visage.

"Yes Clockwork as did you..." she sighed softly

"But this time they have bared us from interfering... They go too far Clockwork!" She hissed unhappily. Clockwork raised a brow shifting to his infant form.

"And when has that ever stopped you Namida?" He asked giving her that all knowing smirk which she gladly returned.

"Never, but still we must wait until the barrier they have put up falls. And until we've dealt with our watchers." She scowls at the picture of Symphony and Wyren in the small mirror she holds in her hands.

"No matter what I try it will not fall. It is weaker but will it fall in time?" She muses silently watching the ones hovering outside of the tower in distain.

"Yes but only just." Clockwork sighs shifting to his older form which looked older now than he already was.

"Even we cannot be everywhere at once Namida. Neither of us foresaw this complication." He soothed softly.

"They're on to my attempts to break their barrier Clockwork." She whispers as she holds her mirror to her chest only to cry out in pain as it glows red. She flings it into the pool and the two of them watch as a dark shape with glowing red eyes laughs at them from the still waters.

"Where running out of time Clockwork." Namida whispered as the shape vanishes. Gingerly she fishes her mirror out of the pool relieved when it doesn't attack her again.

"The Barrier is almost down." Clockwork reminds her softly as his staff becomes a scythe.

"Yes but it will take me the better part of the hour to get rid of it completely." She murmurs softly Clockwork nods form shifting to that of a young man.

"What do you propose we do with his family?" He asks her softly his expression darkening as she cringes at the question.

"Lay them to rest. It is all we can do for them now their souls are lost to us. You know that." She whispers voice thick with anger. Incensed at her own failures she continues.

"It's taken us weeks, WEEKS to get this Barrier to where it is now Weeks...we lost the chance to save then long ago." She sobs voice cracking with grief.

"At least they suffer no more." Clockwork whispers sadly a fire of rage burning in his eyes.

"At least there is that..." Namida whispers as Clockwork makes for the door to his tower.

"Where are you going?" She asked in the voice of one who knows but still must ask.

"To remind the ones outside. W_hy I am the keeper of Balance_." Clockwork hisses softly vanishing into the darkness of the entryway.

"Don't worry Danny we're coming. And Heaven help whoever gets in our way."

'***~***

~In the lab~

Danny sweated as his Mother loomed over him with a syringe filled with an acidic looking orange fluid. Maddie looked sinister with her face a mask of rage and hatred. Danny shivered as an insane smile painted itself o'er her lips.

_"__Oh..."_she cooed down to him voice like silk over steel.

_"Is little Danny afraid?"_his name was spit out like a foul curse causing Danny to shiver more. He knew there was no convincing her he was really her son and it wasn't from his lack of trying. Every time he opened his mouth an electrical current was run throughout his body, and; every time he refused to answer her questions the charge was doubled. Danny shivered again and answered her defiance in his eyes.

"No." he whispered defiantly when in all actuality he was scared out of his mind. He se was going to kill him. He knew he was going to die. Maddie sneered and turned the machine under the lab table on again doubling the voltage; his body arched as the electricity ran thought it.

_"__Well"_she sneered.

_"Maybe I just have to try a little harder."_Danny gulped as the needle descended harshly into his arm and whimpered as liquid fire raced up his arm. Maddie laughed and flipped the switch on the machine again and smiled as 'she' watched him scream and convulse on the table.

"_Just a little harder..."_She crooned lifting a vial filled with red liquid to the light.

~Leaving the rest to your imaginations~

'***~***

~Amity park outside Fenton works~

Namida cringes as Danny's tormented screams assaulted her ears. She places her hand on the ghost shield and nods to Clockwork as it falls. He grins and flicks the green blood from his scythe.

Together they sink through the roof of the Fenton's lab.

"Freeze them now" she mutters softly as she turns her eyes away for the figure on the table as it falls into blissful darkness. Clockwork nods and the scene paused in time.

Wasting no more time Namida rushes to Danny's side and places her hands upon the boy's chest. Danny glows brightly for a moment and the restraints fall away shattered. When the glow recedes she lifts him gently into her arms. She takes a moment to listen to his breathing. Face grim she looks at her companion.

"Clockwork he's still alive but only just." Danny whimpers softly in her arms as the gently movement and warmth of her body brings him out of the darkness. But not for long as his eyes slip closed again. Namida jars him as gently as she can. He looks up at her through glazed half lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry little one." she whispers softly soothing him with her voice.

"You cannot sleep now. Please stay awake..." Danny looks up at her with unfocused eyes before nodding listlessly. Namida turns to Clockwork who nods solemnly. Namida gives him a wan smile as she and her passenger vanish her final words echoing through the cold, dark chamber

"_**Lay them to rest…**"_

_'***~***_

An: End Prologue I'm done with the prologue woo! I tried keeping it the same but eh.


	5. Chapter 1: Of Wolves and Moons

Chapter 1: Of Wolves and Moons

'***~****

Amaryuu-no-Reichi

_**Please know I am sorry... for not updating in so long.**_

Also: I'm in need of a Beta Reader…Still.

Disclaimer: I Do Not OWN the songs I used in this part I only altered them to suit the story they belong to whoever originally wrote them. I also do not own Danny Phantom I only own my OC's.

"_Italics" singing_

"_**Bold Italics" Stressed words important later.**_

'***~***

Danny tossed in his sleep his face twisted in fear.

"Who are you?" he whispers softly rolling over.

'***~***

**~In Danny's dream~**

Danny stood atop a hill upon which a single sakura tree bloomed. In the unnatural darkness the blue blossoms shed an eerie light that illuminate the otherwise dark scape. The petals fell from the tress like thousands of **tears**. Danny looked around even though he could see nothing but the tree and the petals. A sharp and childish giggle split the air startling the boy. Frightened Danny turned around.

"Hello?" He called into the darkness.

"_Hehe…"_the giggle sounded again all around him. Danny whirled around frantically but still he could see nothing but the tree and it's glowing petals.

"This isn't Funny!" He yelled into the darkness terrified. The childish laugher was his only reply. Danny froze as two small cold arms settled around his shoulders and a voice belonging to a child sang cryptically into his ear.

"_1, 2, __**He's **__**coming **__**for **__**you**__…"_ she sang softly freezing Danny's blood in his veins. He turned around quickly and saw nothing but the darkness. The child's voice echoed from every direction.

"_3, 4, Better __**lock your doors**__…"_

"_Who ARE YOU?"_ He yelled into the darkness. A forest he sees a lush green forest spring out of the darkness before him. Even more terrified he backs away.

"_5, 6, Grab your __**Crucifix**__…"_The forest surrounds him and begins to wither and die as the child sings on.

"7_, 8, It's way __**too late**__…"_Danny is left alone in the darkness.

"Hello?" he calls frantically in to the abyss being alone in the darkness was far worse than children singing cryptic songs.

"_hehehe…"_ Danny turns and before him the darkness twists and changes into a skeleton forest covered in fog and bathed in the light of the Red moon. Danny shivers as a wolf's howl pierces the silence.

"_Who's afraid of the big bad __**wolf**__…"_Danny's pale face become even paler as a howl splits the air. Danny curls into a ball and covers his ears muttering softly to himself as the child again begins to sing.

'It's not real it's just a dream, wake up, wake up.' He sobs softly

"_The big bad __**wolf**__…"_More howls fill the air.

"Stop it!" Danny cries standing up and running aimlessly through the forest childish giggles and the howling of wolves hounding his footsteps a fierce snarl echoes behind him.

"_The big bad __**wolf**__…"_Danny runs until he spies the light of the moon an exit from the maze of trees. Relived he runs faster toward the light and bites back a curse as he is forced to stop in front of an endless black lake. The childish laughter mocks him from the darkness as the growls get closer and closer.

"_Who's afraid of __**The Big Bad Wolf**__…"_Danny reels back in shock as the form of a disfigured child with red hair leaps out at him from the depths of those black waters and whispers in his ear.

"_Don't __**fall **__into the __**water**__…"_he trips over him own feet in his haste to get away only to come face to face with a creature that can only come for the deepest recess of your darkest nightmares. Danny stares at the beast in horror as the little girl behind him sings one last line.

"_9, 10, Never See you Again…."_Danny shuffles backwards on his hands and feet as the beast leaps at him from the darkness and he hears one more thing as it jaws close around his neck.

"_**Wake up**__…."_

**~E****nd dream~**

'***~***

_Danny woke up screaming as the childish voice permeated the silent room._

"_9, 10, __**Never Sleep Again**__…"_

_'***~***_

I know it's still short. I just thought keep it the way it was I liked how it turned out I only had to change a few things.

1.) Sakura (cherry blossom) trees only have Pink Blossoms I know this is very significant part of his dream along with the red moon the lake and the wolf But I'm not telling why just yet.


	6. Chapter 2: Welcome to Castle Asguard

Chapter 2: Welcome to Castle Asguard

'**~**

Amaryuu-no-Reichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or teen titans I do however own a deck of oracle cards that the cards Namida uses are based on.

An: YES I still LIVE!

'***~***

"Oh that isn't good." Namida whispered as she turned over the oracle card in front of her. She bit her lip anxiously as she stared at the inverted card before her.

"If I remember correctly an inverted card means a block." She whispered picking up the upside down card and staring at it in askance.

"The Harmony, when this card is right side up it means that a resolution of conflict is coming. However inverted it means Conflict is coming still. That doesn't bode well for Danny…" She worried her lip gently before standing up leaving the card forgotten on the table.

"I should go check on him…." She murmured heading for the door on the other side of her room. She pauses as a scream of terror echoes throughout the castle. Before she even realizes that she is moving she is already halfway down the hallway leading to Danny's room the source of the scream. She skids to a stop in front of the door and winces at the sounds coming from within. Namida opens the door carefully and peers into the room only to duck squawking indignantly as an Ecto-blast nearly takes off her head.

"STAY BACK!" Danny howled from the dark confines of his room. Namida stands slowly, cautiously, dodging another blast as she tried to make her way closer to him. He fired at her again. She moved away cursing softly.

"Danny _**stop**_! You're _**safe here**_! There _**is no **__**need**_ for you to be afraid of me or any who dwell here!" Namida murmurs soothingly stressing certain words in her speech in a hope that he would listen long enough to let her get closer.

'Just a little bit more.' she mutters mentally as she slowly made her way toward the frightened boy. Her eyes widened as she saw him charge an ice powered blast and she jumped out of the way as it tore its way past her at a surprising speed.

"Shit!" She curses as she hits the ground. She pulls out an oracle card from her deck and holds it out in front of her.

"Guardian! Come forth!" She whispers and a transparent shield appears in front of her. She pulls out another card as another ecto-blast slam into the shield protecting her and cracks it. She curses softly and waits until another blast shatters her shield. The fire stops as a cloud of smoke and a blinding white light heralds her shield's demise. Namida uses Danny's distraction to her advantage and explodes forward in a flurry of movement slamming the card she pulled out previously into Danny's forehead calling out its name as it glowed white.

"Serenity! Bring Him peace for I can offer him none." She whispered softly brushing her long _**red**_ hair out of her face from where it had fallen. Danny's struggles cease abruptly and he falls forward into her waiting arms. She huffs softly gathering the boy into her arms. She looks down at his sleeping visage a pained expression on her own. She holds the boy close whispering into his ear.

"Silly boy…Just because I'm cursed with red hair doesn't mean I'm automatically going to do you harm. I'm not your mother young one…" She sighs and lays the boy in his bed pulling the twilight covers up to his chin and drawing the bed curtains so that he could sleep in peace. She stares at the large four poster bed for a moment longer before setting about cleaning up the damage their little skirmish had created. She pauses as what looks like a knight with a broken shield appears behind her.

"Guardian, even though he has broken your shield…Guard the child's dreams for me please…" She whispers turning to face the knight her hand reaching out to touch the shattered shield. The shield glows softly and the cracks begin to mend and the fragments join the whole once more. The knight nods to her in thanks before seemingly disappearing. If you look closely though you could see the transparent bubble of the guardian's shield appear over Danny's form. Namida smiled faintly before lighting the torches spread around the smallish room. She tsked when she laid eyes on the semi destroyed stone arch that was formally the doorway before a wave of her hand reversed the damage. The burned black throw rug was repaired in a similar manner as where the bookcases near the door. And last but not least the window across from the doorway was put back in place. Satisfied with her work she treads over to the stone fireplace and started a fire to chase away the chill that permeated the small stone chamber. She allowed herself a quiet grumble at Clockwork for his choice in hide out. Really now, why did he have to choose a stone palace? Well at least it had modern plumbing. Finished with her cleaning she tread back to her room and retrieved her forgotten card before returning to Daniel's room and placed herself at the small wooden table and returned to reading the hurt of Danny's psyche.

*later*

Danny blinked as he opened his eyes slowly. He felt no pain not like the last time he had woken when his mother had appeared at his door. He groaned and sat up blinking as a bubble of transparent light dissolved over his head. He scooted back quickly kicking the black and white covers away from himself in his hurry to get away from the light. He ended up getting tangled in the silken sheets and tumbling from the bed onto the hard stone floor.

Guardian looked at the boy his mistress had asked him to protect with an amused expression. He certainly was clumsy. Falling out of such a large bed with such ease took a special kind of klutziness that the knight had previously only thought his mistress possessed. After all, the woman for all her grace could trip over air. The knight chuckled softly and the boy froze at the sound before turning to stare right at him, embarrassment, confusion, and fear laced in his expressive blue eyes.

Danny stared at the transparent shield baring knight standing next to his bed chuckling at him. Danny's cheeks burned in embarrassment. Great strangers where laughing at him now. He detangled himself from the cover and surveyed the room blood going cold at the sight of red sitting on the other side of the room. Danny slid to his knees as mind numbing fear encompassed his entire being. He was hyperventilating even though he himself didn't realize it. But the stock of red on the other side of the room did and it stood and made its way over to him slowly…unsurely. Danny panicked for a brief moment charging an Ecto-blast in his hand right up until the Being's Bright Liquid silver eyes pierced him to his very soul. A small voice ripped through his consciousness from the only part of his brain not paralyzed by fear.

_'Mom doesn't have Silver eyes…'_ It whispered and Danny forced himself to look past the bright red hair the next thing he noticed was that she had stopped moving toward him. The third was the color of her skin and her height. Her skin was a soft bronze and she was shorter than his mom heck, she was actually only about as tall as Sam was. She also wore clothes much like the medieval maids in Sam's gothic history books only modernized. A pane of anguish filled his heart as he thought of his two friends before he pushed the feeling away in favor of studying the figure before him. The last thing Danny noticed was the color of her hair. It was red yes but the shade of it was a far cry from the orange of his mother's it was a deep brilliant crimson that the firelight reflected off of making it look like her head was ablaze.

Namida stood still as the frightened boy examined her. She knew the only reason he wasn't all out in panic mode was that he was still under the effects of the serenity card. Though it did almost nothing to soften his reaction to her hair color. She stood still as the fear in his eyes was replaced by wariness and surprise as his gaze stayed lanced on her face and hair. She reached up slowly and pulled the pin from her hair letting the impossibly long strands unravel from the bun that kept them in place. She watched as his eyes widened at the length of her hair which reached just past her shins. She waited until his gaze was focused on her face again before she spoke.

"Hello Young one. My name is Namida and I welcome you to my home Castle Asguard." She whispered softly staring into wary blue eyes.

'**~***

An: I didn't change much here just cleaned up the wording as best I could.

(1) The sheets and covers are black and white which is symbolic because Namida is a neutral in this story. And Danny falls under her protection. She is the called the lady of fate because her through her, her oracle cards can predict the past, present, and future of any individual she chooses. She is after all the Oracle of fate while Clockwork is the Surveyor of time and the keeper of Balance.

(2) As the Oracle of Fate her primary job is to predict when someone or something is going to stray from their "Ordained" Destiny and let clockwork know so that he and the Council of Juror can Survey the change and decide if they will allow that change to take place. If they cannot allow it to take place they will send Clockwork to Deal with the problem he is quite the vicious keeper after all. (remember when he tried to kill Danny? Rarely do those who stray get the chance to fix their destiny like Danny did. Most die because they refuse to return to their true path.) She as a part of her power read and heal a damaged mind using her cards. (Their not bigots I assure you even if they seem like it the ordained path is a path one takes through life that leads them to the happiest ending they can achieve depending on the person.)

3.) Danny is still injured so he isn't thinking straight here he though Namida was his mother because his mother hurt him and his mother has red hair. The brain often doesn't distinguish shades in a state of panic. Red is Red to a panicked person and in a state of hysteria people jump to conclusions as for why Danny isn't acting like an abused child would is simple. He's a super hero for one. He's been tortured before and he thinks he's in the grasp of an enemy the last thing you want to do is show weakness to someone who has your life in their hands. So he's locked all that hurt into the deepest recesses of his mind. But he like many psychologically damaged people has a trigger that will cause them to display behavior that hints at the damage done to them in some way shape or form. The behavior can be anything from a panic attack to catatonic shock. Danny's trigger is the Color red and a woman's voice. And because he's been subjected to both psychological and physical torture before he's better at locking it away than any normal child would be. He can act normal he will force himself to act normal until he's sure that he's safe completely and then it will all come out.

4.) Namida's eyes are very distinctive and have a very powerful effect on people who make eye contact with her. She is very old and the weight of her gaze is enough to pierce thought the psyche of most people and for Danny no matter how strong he is, he is a 16th of her age if her gaze can captivate Vlad Plasmius it can snap a minuscule amount of sense back into Danny. Besides she's basically an oracle Their gazes are CREEPY no way you're going to ignore that they make you wonder to much what they'll do to you if look away from them. She has a special place in the story and more of her reason's for protecting Danny will be made clear later.

Wow that was a long explanation DX. I'm just posting this chapter to let ya'll know I'm still alive. And now Namida isn't all powerful Danny quite frankly could kick her butt in a fight so would many others. But she isn't a fighter she's a guide that can defend herself until help arrives. Steadily longer from here on out until I get to a decent amount of pages.


	7. Chapter 3: Explanations Long Overdue

Chapter 3: Explanations Long overdue

'***~***

Amaryuu-no-Reichi

Disclaimer: See Prologue 1 of 3

An: yeah it's been a while but i was actually revising all of the chapters Leading up to this one. No much in this chapter will make much sense until you **Go Back and reread the other chapters.**

'***~***

~two years later~

"Where are you taking me Namida?" Danny sighed as he followed the woman down the many halls corridors that her home consisted of.

"Be patient Danny all will be revealed in time." Namida sighed as they walked at a leisurely pace.

"Does this have to do with why you said I didn't have to worry about the safety of Amity Park two years back? You never did tell me why." Danny mused looking curious he'd been vehement about an answer back then. But, two years with one of the most stubborn women on earth had taught him the value of patience. It also helped that running into her force fields hurt… a lot. Namida nodded.

"Yes in part it has a lot to do with that as for the other reason. I've been working with you for two years now Danny it's time you knew just what's going on." Namida explained as she open the doors to the study and motioned Danny inside. There siting in one of the chairs was Clockwork who'd apparently been waiting for them from his amused expression upon their entering.

"I thought you were going to wait until you got him here to tell him my dear." Clockwork teased slightly Namida huffed.

"I decided it was best he knew what to at least expect before he got here Clockwork. But, of course, you knew that didn't you?" Namida asked shrewdly motioning for Danny to sit next to clockwork as she set something round flat and metallic on the table before heading to the other side of the room and rifling through the bookshelves. At closer inspection it looked like a mirror. Danny looked at the two of them curiously.

"It's a smaller version of the pool in my tower Danny Namida here uses it to do her job." Clockwork explained mirth replaced with seriousness.

"It's needed for the explanations to be taking place." Namida explained from the other side of the room as she pulled a book from the shelves. After looking through it she nodded and returned to the table taking her seat across from them. Namida looked at Clockwork who nodded and handed her the book he held as well before she turned to Danny eyes grave.

"I told you soon after I welcomed you here that there was more to the events that happened in your world much more. What I didn't tell you was that both I and Clockwork had seen signs of these events well before they happened." She raised a hand to stop the angry outburst she knew was about to happen.

"You may yell at us after we've explained everything we know to you Daniel. There is much to say and I will not repeat myself do you understand." Namida stated seriously eyes still grave Danny nodded reluctantly eyes still flashing with fire. Namida nodded in acceptance.

"As I was saying the both of us knew and as soon as we were aware of these events we took them before the Court of the Observants." Namida's face twisted in distain.

"We were barred from interfering. Not that that stopped us from interfering anyway." Clockwork smirked. Namida nodded.

"But that is not the only reason we failed to help you sooner." Clockwork sighed form shifting to that of an old man. Danny was surprised in all the time he'd been here Clockwork had not sifted forms not once from that of a young man.

"What is the other reason?" Danny asked not sure he wanted to know.

"A shade named Psychrós. The man behind all of this calls him Symphony but the truth is this man is the shade's puppet."

"This shade's human puppet possesses powerful psychic abilities and with the shade help they created a Barrier so powerful it blocked every portal to the ghost zone even the natural ones. Not even the infi-map could get us out in time." Clockwork sighed looking tired.

"Every one! But there are hundreds if not thousands of natural portals! Nothing is that strong is it?" Danny yelled voice incredulous. Namida shook her head

"No not alone. Not even with the human's help should he have been able to block the portals to the ghost zone. But they had help Danny." Clockworks sighed looking older than he had previously.

"What kind of help?" Danny asked concerned.

"The Observants Danny." Namida whispered softly.

"When the time came for its plan to come into action he had the Observants bar us in Clockworks tower evading them took little time but it was enough for him and the rest of the observant council to use the human as a conduit for their power and through him they erected a barrier so powerful it took us weeks. WEEKS to break it." Namida murmured voice breaking slightly

"Namida as you know as the ability to create force fields and she is quite skilled at breaking them because her life depends on someone not being able to break her own. She attacked every weak point she found in the shield but she could not make it fall." Clockwork explained

"But you watch over the flow of time didn't you see this happening?"

"In fact I did not. I watch over the flow of time but for me to do my job Namida must first tell me where to look. The flow of time is a sting of infinite possibilities and my pool can _**show**_me the future but it does not _**tell**_me the future." Clockwork sighed.

"An infinite string of possibilities?" Danny asked confused

"There are infinite futures each future is based on the outcome of every choice everyone in the universe makes. My mirror shows me only those who have strayed dangerously far from their paths and only those few beings. It's my job to tell clockwork of these beings and he asks his pool to show him the futures of these beings based on _**specific**_ choices. Afterwards he goes the counsel of Observants and they decide what is to be done within reason. But neither of us received any hint of this betrayal."

"Which implies it was meant to happen but that cannot be right the Observants annoying as they are would not go so far as to doom us all for personal gain." Clockwork grumbled looking agitated.

"But still you managed to break the barrier right? While all of this was going on what did the other ghosts in the ghost zone do?" Danny asked. Namida looked grave.

"Most of them are _**Dead**_ Danny. After we got you out everything in the ghost zone went straight to hell. What's worse is that neither I nor Clockwork even can even access the flow of time anymore. When we try this happens." Namida waved her hand over the mirror and it began to crackle with red energy Danny looked into the mirror and saw a shadows figure with four glowing red eyes laughing at them.

"Is that Psychrós?"

"No we have no idea who it is not even my card will tell me. They fear his name. But I believe he has a hand in everything that has happened to you, your family, and the ghost zone." Namida whispered. Danny slumped in his seat a look of irritation and despair on his face this conversation had given him more questions than answers! What had happened to the ghosts in the ghost zone? What ad really happened to his family and friends? Who was really behind all of this? How could every portal in the ghost zone could be blocked off? What kind of power did that take? Did he even stand a chance against such power? What was powerful enough to cut and oracle and the keeper of time off from the flow of time? But there was one question he could get the answers too. Looking up Danny looed each of them in the eye.

"Can you tell me what really happened to my family?"

"Yes if you truly wish to hear it." Clockwork murmured looking away.

"I do." Danny nodded wondering if he could take what he was about the hear. Namida nodded.

"I told you before that Psychrós is a Shade did I not?"

"Yes why?"

"Shades are called death shadows in Greek mythology and rightly so because of their powers deal with death. This particular shade possesses the ability to permanently overshadow a person by crushing their spirit, will, and eventually their soul. But what makes it worse is that with the duplication ability he can do this to more than one individual and at the command of his master he did so to you family." Namida whispered.

"When we got to the human plane we were barely in time so save even you. Your family and your friends where beyond our help and so we laid them to rest." Clockwork sighed.

"Nothing could be done for them?" Danny whispered voice thick. Namida shook her head looking pained.

"No He devoured them Danny he..." Namida trailed off unsure whether she should continue. Seeing her hesitation Danny glared up at her eye flashing.

"Tell me Namida!" Danny whispered.

"He murdered them Danny and used their bodies first to destroy your will to fight and they he used them to try and end your life." Clockwork whisper.

"How did you lay them to rest?"

"My scythe possesses the ability to force a spirit from its mortal body. If the person I cut is alive it kills them without leaving a mark on their physical body. If they are possessed the spirit possessing them is forced out. I forced the shades out and they fled like cowards. Leaving behind the empty shells that where you family. I brought them here and Namida buried them in the garden. She wanted to wait until you could face you trauma until you where healed enough to listen to what truly happened that day but it took far longer than we had hoped but now you know we still do not know everything but I think maybe that is enough for today. If you would like Namida will take you to their graves Danny and I hope one day you will come to forgive us for being unable to prevent their deaths." Clockwork whispered Nodding to Namida and he left the room. Danny sat in the chair for a long time staring into space emotion after emotion playing across his face. It was a long while before he spoke.

"I'd like to see them." He whispered and Namida nodded motioning for him to follow her.

'***~***

Danny Stared at the five head stones laid out in a straight row before him he noticed Tucker's hat had been bronzed and affixed to grave along with his pda. The fresh box of fudge setting before His father's grave pulled a sad smile across his lips. Lilly's adorned his mother's and sister's grave. And a bouquet of blue roses littered Sam's grave.

"How did you know dad loved fudge and, how did you know mom and jazz liked lilies?" Danny asked as he knelt before the graves

"I knew them in life and they were my dear friends I died before I could see you or Jasmine born. I remember waking up in the ghost zone and getting sucked into a portal that sent me back 6000 years into the past. That is where I met clockwork for the first time. My powers in life had bled over into this life and he is the one who helped me control them I watched the ages it was a very long time before I saw your family again."

"Why did you take me in?" Danny asked suddenly.

"We failed to save your family and we barely saved you. I watched you and jasmine grow I watched myself die in stereo I saw what my death did to Maddie and jack. I could never leave the ghost zone before not if I didn't want to bring the Observants down on all of our heads. But I made a promise to your mother that if she ever had children and she and jack couldn't take care of them for whatever reason that I would do so in their stead. It seems I have failed her as well as you." Namida whispered voice rife with sadness.

"I will leave you to speak with them if you so choose." Namida turned to leave only to be stopped by Danny's voice.

"Wait. I have something to say." Danny whispered softly.

"I'm listening."

"I'm not….I'm … I don't hate you or clockwork for what has happened."

"I would not blame you if you did."

"I...I don't. I blame them." Danny whispered voiced filled with venom. Namida nodded

"We will help you in any way we can you have but to ask."

"Why did you interfere?"

"Because we wanted to… because it was right." She whispered leaving Danny alone with the graves of his family.

'***~***

"You should not blame yourself."

"It is my fault Clockwork.

"Ashlyn…It was he who chose this path even had you lived he would still have done what he as done."

"I know… Clockwork."

"I know…"

"Danny will seek revenge for the fallen." Clockwork sighed

"We all seek an end to our pain a pain undeserved. Even if it leads us down roads we should not follow. Dark roads." She whispered

"At least we now know where to start looking."

"So you know were the book rests?"

"I know where the book once rested."

"So it has been stolen." She did not sound surprised.

"Yes…"

"I will go."

"What should I tell him?" Clockwork asks knowingly

"The truth."

'***~***

On the chessboard the second White bishop moves….

'***~***


End file.
